Move
__TOC__ How to Move Articles Tag a page with . Then list the items you wish to have moved here as a new subsection. Please sign each post with four tildas (~) so that we can follow up with any clarifying remarks or inform you of any dissenting decisions. Any user can comment or vote on recommended moves. The Auctioneers to Actioneers *Change The Auctioneers to Actioneers. Misspelling of team name --Unatratnag (talk) 02:05, May 25, 2015 (UTC) The Astounding Wolf-Man to Gary Hampton *This is the name of the series, name of series is missing "the" in front of it --Unatratnag (talk) 11:20, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Grunge and Union Percival Chang and Ohmen respectively per ChaosKing7 --Unatratnag (talk) 11:33, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Washington D.C. Needs comma after Washington --Unatratnag (talk) 16:09, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Elyan Hessman It is incorrectly spelled, his name is Eylan Hessman The Pact Vol 1 Should be the Pact Vol 2 --Unatratnag (talk) 02:07, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, for reference, here is the actual the Pact vol. 1 series: http://comicbookdb.com/title.php?ID=5309 --John Pannozzi (talk) 05:30, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Mako Should be changed to "Lou Drumm". --John Pannozzi (talk) 01:00, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Savage Dragon: God of War Vol 1 Should be changed to Savage Dragon: God War Vol 1 --John Pannozzi (talk) 01:30, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Savant and Mr. Majestic Should be be changed to Kenesha and Majestros, respectively --John Pannozzi (talk) 18:00, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Horridus Should be changed to Sarah Hill or Sarah Dexter (her married name) --John Pannozzi (talk) 18:03, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Masada Should be changed to Deborah Konigsberg --John Pannozzi (talk) 18:28, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Task and Psilence Should be changed to Ryan Orsini and Monica Caine, respectively. --John Pannozzi (talk) 18:34, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Dr. Brainard (Top Cow) Should be changed to Gregory Brainard. Also, he and Nurse Doris later appeared in the Savage Dragon/Destroyer Duck one-shot, where the legal indicia claimed that Steve Gerber owns them, so they may not technically be Top Cow characters (much like how the Hunstman and co. first appeared in an issue of WildC.A.T.s, but they're owned by Chris Claremont). --John Pannozzi (talk) 18:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Impact (Top Cow) Should be changed to Boomer O'Shea (Top Cow). --John Pannozzi (talk) 18:43, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Misery (Top Cow) Should be changed to Lydia O'Rourke (Top Cow). --John Pannozzi (talk) 18:43, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Rebound Should be changed to Jen Lyter. --John Pannozzi (talk) 20:11, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Twitch Williams Maybe we should change it to Maximilian Williams III. --John Pannozzi (talk) 20:38, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Cyberface Should be changed to Sebastian Khan. --John Pannozzi (talk) 20:39, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Granny Blake Should be changed to Rosemary Blake. --John Pannozzi (talk) 20:40, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Gnome Should be changed to Ali Fargham. --John Pannozzi (talk) 20:41, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Flint and Freestyle Should be changed to Victoria Ngengi and Jocelyn Davis, respectively. --John Pannozzi (talk) 20:43, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Tasks